Keep Holding On
by Da-KuDark28
Summary: Kiku Honda gaat naar de nieuwe Hetalia school , en word bevriend met Feliciano en Ludwig . Maar word verliefd op een jongen Heracles , maar Alfred heeft ook nog gevoelens voor haar . Hoe zal haar school jaar zijn ?


**Hey daar sorry dat ik lang , niks van mij eigen liet horen . Het was zo druk , sorry voor geen updating voor ' Ti Amo In Greece ' Als school terug begint , ben ik helemaal terug ! Ik hoop dat dezen goed is ! Alleen is het een beetje random en al . Sorry voor dat ! **

* * *

><p><strong>( The New School ) <strong>

Bruine ogen keken naar de groot gebouw voorzich , de ogen behoren toe aan de japanse meisje . Die er voor stond , ze had kort zwart haar . Die tot haar schouders komen , ze droeg de zomer inuform . Een rood rokje , een witte T-shirt , de zwarte schoenen . En de rode strik rond haar nek .

_Dus hier moet ik nu naar school gaan ? _Dacht ze als ze bleef kijken , er komen al ander leerlingen . Ze liepen allemaal rustig naar de school , sommige keken naar het japans meisje . Maar spreken niet met haar .

" Ciao ! " Ze keek om en zag een jongen , met kort bruin haar die de jongens inuform droeg . Het was ook een wit shirt , maar hij had donker blauw broek . En bruine schoenen , hij had een groot glimlach op zijn gezicht ." Zijt je nieuw ? Oh cool ! Ik vind het altijd fijn , om ander mensen te ontmoeten ! Zeker schattige meisjes , hou je van pasta ? " Het meisje wist niet wat te zeggen , dus zette ze haar beste glimlach ." Ano ... Wat is pasta ? " Ze weet niet echt , maar de jongen keek in horror naar haar . Maar zijn ogen bleven dicht . " AAaaah Ludwig ! Luddy ! Help me ! " Schreeuwde hij .

En rende naar een ander jongen , die kort blond haar had . En blauwe ogen , hij droeg de zelfde inuform ." Wat is er Feliciano ." Hij had ook een duits accent ." Ze weet niet wat pasta is ! We moeten haar naar het ziekenhuis brengen ! Oh god hoe kan ze leven zonder pasta ! " Kiku sweatdropped _Wat ? ... Is het erg als ik niet weet wat pasta is ? _

Als Kiku er zo over na denkt , herrinert ze dat ze altijd japans eten kreeg thuis . Ze heeft nooit iets gegeten , wat uit europa kwam en als ze iets kreeg . Wat van europa was , gooide haar grootvader het altijd weg . Zeide tegen haar dat het haar hersen schade zal geven .

" Huh ... Ik ben Honda Kiku ." Zeide ze tegen de jongen met het blond haar . " Ik ben Ludwig Beilschmidt en dit hier is Feliciano ." Zeide hij de jongen met het bruin haar , keek naar haar met een groot glimlach ." Ciao bella ik ben Feliciano Vargas ! " Zeide hij _was hij niet juist aan het huilen ? _" Ah weet je waar je volgende les is ? " Vroeg Feliciano . " Nee als je het niet erg vind , wil je mij de weg wijzen ." Vroeg ze beleefd en haalde een papiertje uit , waar haar lessen op stonden ." Ah je hebt de zelfde les als mij en Luddy ! " Zeide Feliciano .

" Je kan met ons mee lopen ." Zeide Ludwig en de 3 gingen naar de klas , als Kiku de klas binnen kwam . Leek het een oorlog daar binnen , een jongen met blond haar . Zeide iets van ' wilde nacht ' en ' sexy vrouwen ' , en het meisje met blond haar . Die een dun bril droeg , sloeg hem met een boek . En een ander jongen met een bril , probeerde haar tegen te houden .

Ze ging zitten en plots kwam , een albino jongen voor haar staan ." Hey wat zijt jij schattig ! " Zeide hij met een glimlach ." Huh wie ik ? " Vroeg Kiku .

" Ja wie anders je ziet net als een pop uit ." Zeide hij _is hij met mij aan het flirten ? _Plots vloog er een pan , tegen de kop van de jongen . Bij een ander meisje met lang bruin haar ." Laat haar met rust jij pervert ! " Riep ze ." Elizabeta kom op nu ! Jij hebt Roderich hij zal zich bedrogen voelen , als jij mij van elk meisje weg houdt . En mij voor je zelf wilt hebben ! " Riep de albino met een glimlach , maar rende weg als het meisje begon te schreeuwen . " Blijf van mij af ! Tomato Bastardo ! "

Ze zag dan een meisje die , op Feliciano leek alleen was haar . Haar donker bruin en had ze , groene ogen ( okay Kiku weet ook niet wat , Feliciano 's ogen zijn sinds ze dicht waren . Maar er is toch een verschil tussen hun . ) . Het meisje vloekte en schopte een spanjaard , van haar weg en de man lachte nog steeds ." Jij lijkt juist op een tomaat mio tomato ! " Riep hij .

" Sorella ! Sorella ! " Riep Feliciano als hij naar haar liep ." Dat is Kiku ." Zeide hij en wees naar Kiku , die op haar stoel zat ." Ah fijn je te ontmoeten ik ben Honda Kiku ." Zeide ze .

" Ja ja ik ben Lovina Vargas , heb je een probleem met mij rot dan op in hel ." Zeide ze en sloeg weer in , de spanjaards gezicht als hij haar . Probeerde vast te pakken ." Ah sorella dat is niet aardig om te zeggen ! " Zeide Feliciano maar ontweek de hand , die naar zijn gezicht toe ging . Om hem te slaan .

" Wie zegt dat ik aardig moet zijn ? ! " Riep Lovina kwaad ." Huh Lovina sorry dit te zeggen , maar de leerkracht komt en ik denk niet dat ... "

" Hou je mond Potato Bastardo ! " Plots kwam de leerkracht binnen , en keek naar de leerlingen ." Ga zitten of ga naar huis je kunt kiezen ." Zeide hij ." Echt ? ! " Riep de jongen met zijn bril , als hij bezig was zijn spullen te pakken ." Nee ." Was de leerkracht 's antwoord ." De jongen ging zitten , met een droevig gezicht . Net als _' De kerstman is niet echt ? '_ gezicht ." Okay blijkbaar zie ik , hier en daar achter nieuwe gezichten . Laten we elkaar voorstellen , en door gaan met het saaie les die aan komt . " Kiku weet het niet maar ze voelde , dat de man dit ieder dag mee maakt . En niet meer kan schelen , wat met dezen klas gebeurd .

" Okay jij eerst ." Hij wees naar Feliciano ." Ciao Ik ben Feliciano Vargas , ik hou ook van pasta ! Houden jullie van pasta ! Pasta is heel lekker , en zeker met extra tomaten en ... " Na 5 minuten was Feliciano klaar ." Okay de volgende ."

" Ik ben Ludwig Beilschmidt fijn jullie te ontmoeten ."

" Neem een leven Potato sucker ." Zeide Lovina .

" Ik ben al okay met het leven die ik heb Lovina ."

" Shut up ! "

" Volgende ."

" Ik ben Lovina Vargas , praat niet met mij , kijk niet naar mij . En ga naar de hell als jullie dat doen ! " Iedereen sweatdropped naar haar ." Maar Lovina ik wil bij jou blijven ! " Riep een jongen die haar eerder , probeerde vast te pakken . _Wat was zijn naam ? Tomato Bastardo ? _" Ga naar de hell ! " Riep Lovina .

" Ben er geweest ze hebben mij terug gestuurd , weet nog altijd niet waarom ." Zeide de jongen net als hij het meende . " Hou jullie getrouwde gemompel uit de klas ." Lovina gaf hem de middelvinger . " Volgende ." Kiku stond op ."

" Ik ben Honda Kiku fijn jullie allemaal te ontmoeten , hopenlijk worden we allemaal vrienden ." Zeide ze ." Dude het is een japanese ! " Zeide de jongen met een bril ." Alfred wees beleefd ." Schreeuwde het meisje tegen hem ." Kom op Tori het is fricking cool ! " Zeide hij Kiku ging terug zitten , ze voelde haar wangen rood worden . " Volgende ... "

Plots ging de deur open , en een luide gaap kwam door de klas ." Sorry dat ik laat ben , ik viel in slaap in de bus ." Zeide de jongen hij had groen ogen , kort bruin haar zijn inuform . Zag er slap uit , en het leek dat hij ieder moment . Weer in slaap kan vallen .

" Neem u plaats en voorstel je aan de klas . " De jongen knikte ja en ging naast Kiku zitten ." Ben Heracles Karpusi ik hou van katten , en slapen is één van mijn hobbys ." Zeide hij als zijn ogen dicht vallen ." Bleef wakker ! "Riep de leerkracht .

Kiku keek naar de jongen , en keek van hem weg . Als zijn slapende gezicht , haar hart sneller doet kloppen .

* * *

><p><strong>Net als ik zeide Random , ja Japan ( Kiku ) , South Italy ( Lovino ) en England ( Alice ) zijn female ! Er zal Yaoi zijn , en misschien Yuri wie weet . Je kan al voor stellen , wie de spanjaard , de jongen met zijn vieze praat . En de jongen met de bril zijn ! <strong>

**Ik probeer dezen hier , ieder zaterdag uploaden . Dus als er geen is , sorry daar voor ! **

**Wel tot de volgende chapter ! **


End file.
